


you have to spit to see the shine (i see the carcass in your eyes)

by softheartelectricsoul



Series: Beyond The Scene [1]
Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, Real Person Fiction, The Youngblood Chronicles (Music Video)
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Youngblood Chronicles, Gen, Gods, Honestly i'm sorry courtney, If you're looking for Courtney Love fanfiction this isn't it, Kidnapping, Llamas, Not Canon Compliant, Old Gods, Prequel, Time Travel, Very very loosely based on Courtney Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 15:55:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12560940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softheartelectricsoul/pseuds/softheartelectricsoul
Summary: once there was a girl who lovedthen there was a goddess who didn't"and she's not even pretty"





	you have to spit to see the shine (i see the carcass in your eyes)

**Author's Note:**

> and my wig's on crooked,  
> and i've got no jewels.  
> i rock back and forth,   
> and i wait for you.

Courtney was strapped to a chair and gagged in someone's basement, and at first, she didn't mind that much, much less being speechless in terror.

It meant an escape from strip clubs and empty families and shooting up in the back of gay bars.

> \- a summary:  
>  really, she just wanted a break.

And then the torture happened.

It wasn't physical torture, per say.

It just crushed her spirit, not her bones.

> \- how courtney michelle harrison was crushed:  
>  a ghost appeared.

Three, in fact.

The first was her father. Estranged. Divorced. Distant. Proven asshole. Here, in some random druggie's basement.

The apparition wavered, and blinked out of existence every so often.

“What the hell.” Courtney spit. “Get the hell away why are you here why am I here.”

“Babe,” Hank tried to reason, “Babe, I'm not actually here. I'm just here to tell you I love you.”

“Bullshit.” He fed her LSD when Courtney was a toddler and now she was sixteen and in juvenile for shoplifting and he hadn't ever even met her.

Then her father flickered and faded.

“Well, screw you too, I guess.”

> \- things that courtney was:  
>  confused, angry, and a disappointment.

It had been hours that bled into days that bled in months, and Courtney was tired.

But Courtney was not scared. No, not at all. Courtney was many things, but she was not a coward.

Then, a man appeared, red-blond and short with a hell of a leather jacket.

“Listen here, if you aren't going to get me out of this fucking shit hole of a basement, god help you.” Courtney snarled, and strained against her bonds.

“Woah, woah, you aren't exactly helping my cause here.” The man giggled nervously and looked shy. She hated him already.

“I couldn't get less of a shit about your cause. You don't look like you haven't eaten anything in three weeks.” It was true. Courtney was stick thin, all angles and anger. The guy wasn't bad looking, with aforementioned hell of a leather jacket.

“Well, you don't look like your friend was murdered and someone mind controlled you into murdering your other friends,” the man retorts. “I gotta kill you. That's my cause, okay?”

“Listen here, you little bitch—”

And then the man was gone.

>   - things courtney was left with:  
>  the image of four men, the sound of a pop song, and a sea of jumping concertgoers ;  
>  two words: _your fault._

Courtney was finding it harder and harder to stay defiant. It was school again, punches from fifty different angles and a small, frail girl cowering on the floor.

The hallucinations came in waves now.

_The world began in a stew of firey ice, and a man and a woman rose from the stew. They called themselves many different things, but they ever sought to rule the earth._

_They try, and they try again, but they are not stupid. They know the weaknesses of the human race, and they know how to rule. They just did not, not yet. The earth was not ready yet._

_But the time has come, now, and the Earth is ready. They are preparing, for in this age of communication, they may finally seize the sweet taste of rule._

She woke in sweat and tears, but the waves of pain rolled over and she found it best to stay asleep.

_The stars. They burn. We burn._

_Gods of Mania, gods of Power, gods that rule the earth._

grim reaper  
demon hunter  
god of kings  
killer of killers  
more insane than anyone alive

> \- the last ghost:  
>  courtney

Courtney Harrison, age sixteen, dies in a humid, bitter, basement.

Courtney Love, age three thousand, is born in a cave of magic and holy pain.

**Author's Note:**

> the tags say it all
> 
> shit's gonna flesh out a bit if i ever decide to continue


End file.
